Deagol's Story
by opticalzeus
Summary: As a young hobbit, Deagol was kidnapped to be a slave. Now he must escape from Sauron to fulfill his destiny of finding a home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters associated with it.

Deagol's Story 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

   Deagol was a lonely slave that worked for one purpose: the hope of finding his home, and to do that, he had to live, and to live he had to work.  His master was Sauron.  Sauron was a twisted mean one for all of you who haven't heard of him.   

Deagol always wanted a friend or someone to talk to, being a slave since his parents were in a hobbit village.  He had always wanted to meet them very badly.  He was brought to Sauron as a child.  He always seemed to bring bad luck. But one day, all of this changed. 

Deagol was a daydreamer.  He did it all of the time.  Especially now.  He was daydreaming of a friend he could do stuff with, like go fishing.  

"Get back to work!" yelled an orc.  "If you would stop daydreaming, you might get away alive, you stupid hobbit!" yelled the orc again.  "I've had it!" thought Deagol.  "I'm gonna bust outta here and get away from these stupid orcs and that twisted fool Sauron!" yelled Deagol at the top of his lungs.  "Oh, no!" thought Deagol, "Did I say that out loud?"  

Just like that, there were orcs all around him.  But Deagol is a hobbit, which gives him the advantage of being able to fit through and under small spaces, like legs.  Deagol is very lucky to be a thin and fast hobbit. 

He is thin because he got only one meal a day!  

Deagol began to run as fast as he could, which was very fast.  He was lucky to not be chained up like the other slaves.   

 The thought of the orcs shooting him raced through his mind almost as fast as he ran.  He turned to look back on the orcs and was surprised that they weren't following him because there were elves opening fire on the orcs.  

"Thank you," he thought.  Deagol knew not the way home, so he decided to put his hole-digging skills to use.  He dug a small hole big enough to sleep in, and then he covered the opening with brush, to hide there for the remainder of the day and through the night to dream of finding a friend, and to regain the hope he had lost twenty years ago. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.  

If I get enough reviews or requests, I'll write another chapter. 

Please Review!  I could use the confidence booster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.

Deagol's Story- Chapter II 

=============================================================== 

  When Deagol awoke in his freshly dug hole, he expected to be yelled at, but wasn't and noticed a change: this was the first time that he could remember himself oversleep.  He didn't remember where he was at first, but his whereabouts came to him quickly.  

  He awoke because of a change.  He pondered, trying to find out what changed, when he noticed the rabbit lying in his lap peacefully sleeping.  He smiled when he thought how lucky he was to be a slave no more.  Then he worried about how he could escape without being seen.  He poked his little head out and the rabbit sprang out of the moist hole and into the nearby woods.  

"That's it!" he thought. Last night he didn't go in the woods because he knew it would be hard to find a spot without a root in the way to dig his hole. "I must have forgotten the woods were so close by."

Deagol didn't notice any orcs so he went into the woods to escape from the orc infested lands.  "I hope I find a home soon so I can eat and rest," he said.  Deagol continued his journey through the woods for about two or three hours. 

Deagol began to think the forest would never end when he saw two other hobbits that looked very sad and they told him what they were doing in the woods.  They were looking for a gold band that they said they lost in the river and they thought they might find it in the woods because there is a stream that runs through the forest that branches off from the river.  

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a golden band at all," said Deagol.  

"We must find the precious," said the couple in a crazed voice. 

Deagol began to run away from the twisted hobbits and never looked back or told them of the orcs they would soon face.  

"Interesting," thought he.  Deagol began to daydream again when he saw the shire. 

"Wow," Deagol thought. 

He walked into the shire and decided to try to find a home and make a friend.  He saw the lake the twisted hobbits spoke of and decided to approach it when he saw Smeagol. 

"May I sit here?" asked Deagol. 

"Sure," said Smeagol. 

==================================================================================== 

So, Deagol and Smeagol finally met.  

Deagol has no idea what he is in for in the next chapter though… 

==================================================================================== 

I hope everyone liked it.  Please review!  I may continue his journey. 


End file.
